


To Find And Hold On To You

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana kendini şanslı sayabilirdi. Parası, işi, iyi arkadaşları, omzuna yaslanabileceği bir erkek kardeşi vardı... ama sanki hala bir şeyler eksikti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find And Hold On To You

**Author's Note:**

> 2011 MidiTRBB için yazıldı.

 

Su yeşili bir çift göz irkilerek açıldı.

 

Morgana derin bir nefes alarak tekrar gözlerini kapadı ve rüyasını hatırlamaya çalıştı. Bu haftalardır kaçıncıydı, hep aynı rüya, aynı göl, tekrar tekrar gözlerinin önüne geliyordu, üstelik sıradan bir göl de değildi bu, üzerindeki yoğun, beyaz sisiyle sanki buzdan yapılmış gibiydi- biri yanında duruyordu, önemli biri, eğer bir yüzünü görebilseydi...

 

Nafile.

 

Genç kadın bir iç geçirerek yorganı attı ve banyoya yöneldi.

 

***

 

"Arthur! Arthur- sana _inanamıyorum_ , hala uyuyor musun?" Morgana bir yandan saçını topluyor, bir yandan da dört bir yana yayılmış yarı çıplak erkeklere basmamaya çalışarak odaya girmeye çalışıyordu, o içeri girer girmez sarı bir kafa yatakta inleyerek yüzünü yastığa gömdü, "Git- rahat bırak..."

 

Morgana, Arthur'u öz kardeşi gibi seviyordu ama bazen yemin edebilirdi ki onu bir kaşık suda boğası geliyordu. Kollarını kavuşturarak yorganı dürtükledi, "Uther'e söz verdin bugün! Eğer sorumlu bir yetişkin gibi davranmayacaksan ayrı eve çıkmamızın sebebi neydi, cidden... hadi, kalk!"

 

Arthur homurdanırken ayak ucundan koyu renk saçları gözlerinin üzerine düşen bir adam başını kaldırdı ve ona sırıttı, "Morgana, _aşkım_ \- her zamanki gibi harika gözüküyorsun."

 

Morgana gözlerini devirdi. "Ne kadar içtiniz dün gece?"

 

Gwaine'in altında uyumakta olan Percival baş ve işaret parmağını kaldırdı, "Şşu- şu kadarcık," diye mırıldandı gözünü açmadan.

 

"Elyan'ı eve yolladık ama," diye ekledi tatlı tatlı gülümseyerek Gwaine, "Ufaklık içkisine sahip olamıyor."

 

"Siz pek oluyorsunuz ya," diye burnundan bir ses çıkardı Morgana ve tekrar yorganı dürttü, altından Arthur'un yüksek sesli itirazı koptu, "Tamam, tamam, kalktım..."

 

Mutfakta ise Leon utangaç bir ifadeyle kendine bir çay koyuyordu, diğerlerinin aksine giyinmişti. "Günaydın Morgana... çok gürültü yaptık mı dün gece?"

 

Her zaman bir centilmen, işte bu yüzden Leon favorisiydi. O da uzanıp bir tabak ve bardak çıkarmaya başladı, "Hayır dalmış olmalıyım, geldiğinizi bile duymadım..."

 

"Gerçekten mi?" Leon elinde kızarmış ekmeğiyle ona tepesinden, lülelerinin altından bir bakış attı, "Yorgun görünüyorsun."

 

Morgana ona hafifçe gülümsedi ve kupasına çayını daldırdı, "Pek iyi uyuyamadım."

 

"Geldim, geldim..." diye güç bela yarı açık gözlerle sendeleyerek yanlarına geldi Arthur, "Ne yapıyorsun bugün?"

 

"Yeni proje direktörümle tanışacağım bugün," diye yanıt verdi ona Morgana, "Öğlen de Lance ve Gwen'le yemek yiyorum. Akşam, saat yedi gibi diyelim mi? Beni alır mısın?"

 

Arthur ona başını sallayarak bir bardak su ve ağrı kesiciyi kafaya dikti, Morgana onun kolunu sıktı, Leon'a gülümsedi ve çantasını boynundan geçirdi. "Görüşürüz..."

 

"Hoşça kal," diye ona elini salladı Leon.

 

Dışarısı tam bir kar soğuğuydu, Londra'nın nefes kesen havasına alışık olmasına rağmen itiraf etmeliydi ki epeydir bu kadar soğuk görmemişlerdi. Morgana havada asılı kalan soluğuyla beresini ve eldivenlerini geçirdi, sonra hızlı adımlarla otobüsüne doğru yürümeye başladı.

 

Her yer gene süslemelerle bezeliydi, Noel süsleri daha toplanamadan hemen yerini kırmızı kalpler ve uçuşan melekler almıştı, Morgana gözlerini devirdi, her ne kadar işin cılkı çıkmış olsa da, insana keyif veriyordu bir yandan da. Bir karnavaldaki süslerden farkları yoktu hani neredeyse, ya da bir eski zaman şöleninden... sadece her şey daha yapay, daha plastikti, oysa ki onlarda gerçek çiçekler...

 

Otobüsünün kornası onu düşüncelerinden sıçrattı, çabucak içeriye girdi.

 

Proje direktörü, sarı bukleleri tepesinde toplanmış, incecik, çok tatlı bir kadındı, insana güven veren, tatlı bir gülümsemesi vardı, Morgana ilk görüşte hemen ondan hoşlandı.

 

"Selam," diye ona elini uzattı kadın, "Sen Morgana olmalısın, hoş geldin aramıza."

 

"Hoş bulduk Bayan Du Bois," diye ona gülümsedi Morgana, "Söylemem gerek ki sizinle çalışmak bir onur, bütün kitaplarınızı okudum... sanki şimdiden sizi tanıyor gibiyim."

 

Du Bois güldü, "Öyleyse şu resmiyeti hemen keselim, bana Morgause de."

 

Morgana bu küçücük ofiste ne kadar önemli işler başardıklarının farkındaydı, bir grup insan, birlikte dünyayı değiştirmek için çabalıyorlardı. Burada herkese yer vardı, zulüm görenlerden dışlananlara, sesini duyuramayan küçük insanların geldiği bir yerdi burası. Birlikte onlara kalacak yer, iş, okul, gerekirse hastahane, avukat buluyorlardı, çoğu çalışan gibi Morgana da bir zamanlar onların konumunda olmuştu ve ne kadar çok kişinin yardımına ihtiyacı olduğunu görünce, Uther'in şirketindeki pozisyonunu bırakmıştı. İnandıklarını savunmak, onun için daha doğru bir işti.

 

Bugün, genç bir anneyle bebeğinin onlara ihtiyacı vardı. Genç kadının adı Freya'ydı ve ne olursa olsun bebeğine sahip çıkmak istiyordu. Çocuğun babası kimdi, onlara söylemiyordu ama kollarındaki battaniyeyi aralayıp bebeğini Morgana'ya göstermeyi kabul etti.

 

"Excalibur," diye fısıldadı genç kadın gözlerinden yaşlar dökülürken, "Kızımın adı bu."

 

Yorucu bir gündü ve Morgana kendini duygusal olarak kaptırmamak için çok çabalamak zorunda kalmıştı ama pek de başarılı olamamıştı. Bu yüzdendir ki önüne baktığı söylenemezdi, hızlı, alışkın adımlarla iş yerinden iki sokak ötedeki caféye doğru yürürken birden tüm hızıyla birine çarptı, ayağı buz kesmiş zeminde kaydı. Son dakikada biri onu yakalamasaydı tüm gücüyle yere kapaklanabilirdi, gene de bu gözlerinin önünde ışıklar çakmasına engel olamadı.

 

Koyu mavi bir çift göz endişeyle önünde belirdi. Morgana ağzı açık, karşısındaki açık tenli, siyah saçlı adama bakakaldı. "Özür dilerim, oldukça kötü çarpıştık, değil mi? İyi misiniz?"

 

Morgana gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ayağa kalkmaya çabaladı, "Evet... evet, pardon, asıl ben özür dilerim, nereye gittiğime bakmıyordum... sizi yaralamadım ya?"

 

Adamın boynunda kırmızı bir atkısı vardı ve gözlerinin içinde ise Morgana'nın neredeyse muzip diyebileceği bir ışık oynuyordu, "Ah, bunun için daha fazlasını yapmanız gerekecek..."

 

Yüzü o kadar tanıdık geliyordu ki Morgana dayanamadı, "Özür dilerim... sizi tanıyor muyum? Yani daha önce tanışmış olabilir miyiz?"

 

Adam güldü ve soğuktan kızarmış yanaklarında gamzeler belirdi, "Sanmıyorum. Eğer daha önce çarpışmadıysak, Bayan...?"

 

"Morgana," diye elini uzattı ona Morgana şaşkın şaşkın, "Morgana Pendragon."

 

"Tanıştığıma memnun oldum," diye parmakları sıcak bir avuçta sıkıldı, "Eh Bayan Pendragon, sizi tutmayayım... aceleniz var gibi gözüküyordunuz. Dikkatli olun, buz kayıyor!"

 

Siyah kabanlı figür kalabalığa karışmadan önce dönüp ona son bir kez eğilerek gülümsedi, Morgana uzun bir süre onun arkasından bakakaldı, sonra yavaş adımlarla caféye doğru yürümeye başladı.

 

Ve birden, kibar yabancının ona ismini söylemediği aklına geldi.

 

***

 

"Morgana? Morganaaaaaaa?" Kıvır kıvır saçlı bir kadın, yanında hafifçe saçının ucunu çekiştirdi, güldü, "İyi misin tatlım, ayakta uyuyorsun!"

 

Morgana başını iki yana sallayarak arkadaşına döndü, "Özür dilerim... demin garip bir şey oldu, aklım ona gidip duruyor..."

 

Gwen kollarını masaya dayayarak ona döndü, "Ne oldu? Ah- işte Lancelot, sonunda..."

 

Bir çıngırak sesiyle cafénin kapısı açıldı ve koyu renk saçlarında kar taneleri taşıyan yakışıklı bir adam içeri girdi, eldivenlerini çıkarırken eğilip Gwen'i öptü, "Özür dilerim, geç kaldım... nasılsın Morgana?"

 

"İyiyim, teşekkürler..." diye ona gülümsedi Morgana, Lancelot Gwen'in yanına yerleşirken. İkisinin mutlu görüntüsü bu hayattaki yalnızlar için bir umut kaynağıydı. İçini çekti, garip nostaljisini etraflarında uçuşan kırmızı kalplere bağlıyordu doğrusu.

 

***

 

Akşam eve döndüklerinde gene dev bir kalabalık onu bekliyordu, Arthur ve o montlarını çıkarırlarken bir erkekler sürüsü salondaki dev ekranın başına toplaşmıştı bile, Percival gürledi, "Hadi Arthur, ilk yarı başladı bile!"

 

"Ne kaçırdım?" diye aceleyle kanapedeki yerini aldı Arthur. Morgana başını iki yana sallayarak mutfağa geçti. Şu lig bitse de bir kurtulsaydı.

 

"Morgana- bize biraz yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlar mısın?"

 

"Eveeeeet- hadi Morgana!"

 

"Pizza mı istesek-"

 

"Ben mısır patlağı istiyorum!"

 

"Cips!"

 

"Bira- biramız var mı? _Birayı unutmadınız değil mi?!_ "

 

Morgana aceleyle çantasını kaparak kapıdan dışarı kaçtı.

 

***

 

Gecenin bu saatinde parkta fazla kişi yoktu, ama ışıklarla aydınlanan buz pistinde kayan birkaç kişi seçilebiliyordu. Morgana yavaş yavaş gölün etrafında yürüyerek sosislisini bitirdi, ağzındaki sıcak tattan geriye burnunu dolduran soğuk kaldı.

 

"Sen de deneyecek misin?" diye bir ses yanında belirdi ve Morgana hızla kafasını çevirince bu sabah çarptığı adamı yanında ona gülümserken buldu.

 

"Sen!" Morgana bir an bocalayarak güldü, "İsmini bile bilmiyorum... nasıl garip bir tesadüf bu?"

 

Genç adam botlarının üzerinde yaylanarak bakışlarını eğdi ve utangaç bir ifadeyle başının arkasını kaşıdı, "Gerçekten tesadüf diye bir şey var mı? Ve evet, elbette ki ismimi biliyorsun, Morgana. Sadece hatırlayamıyorsun."

 

Morgana'nın alnı çatıldı, kollarını kavuşturarak mavi gözlere baktı, "Seni bir yerden tanıdığımı biliyordum... Arthur'un arkadaşlarından mısın? İşten o halde- Morgause'ün yanında mı çalıştın? Hayır mı?" Morgana'nın karşısındaki muzip bakışlar karşısında şaşkınlığı giderek artıyordu, "Gwen'i mi tanıyorsun?"

 

Esrarengiz yabancı gülerek onun yanında yürümeye devam etti, "Şimdilik ortak tanıdıklarımız var diyelim, tamam mı? Eminim yavaş yavaş aklına gelecektir. Ne yapıyorsun burada? Evde olman gerekmez mi?"

 

"Buranın sakinliği hoşuma gidiyor," diye yanıt verdi Morgana, ikisinin botları altında buz kesmiş çimenler ezilirken yabancıya bir bakış attı, sonra itiraf etti, "Birkaç gündür iyi uyuyamıyorum da..."

 

"Kabuslar mı?" diye sordu usulca ona adam, Morgana başını salladı, "Onlara kabus denebilir mi, bilemiyorum... üst üste hep aynı rüyayı görüyorum ama ne olduğunu anlayamıyorum," Genç kadın başını çevirerek gözlerini kıstı ve yanındakine baktı, "Sana da hiç olur mu, bazen... sanki başka bir yere aitmişsin gibi? Bir yerlerde sanki seni bekleyenler varmış gibi?"

 

"Sen özel birisin, Morgana," diye yanıtladı onu eşlikçisi, "Her zaman öyle oldun, her zaman öyle olacaksın."

 

Morgana içgüdülerine güvendi, "Bir şeyler biliyorsun değil mi?" diye durup ona döndü, "Bu yüzden bütün bu gizlilikler..."

 

Genç adam ona başını salladı ve kolunu uzattı, "Hadi, seni evine götürelim. Dışarıda dolanmak için geç bir saat, ne kadar cesur bir bayan olursan ol."

 

Morgana ayaklarının ucuna basa basa içeri girdi, anahtarı kapıdan çekti. Evin içi sessizdi, futbol fanatiklerden geriye kimse kalmamışa benziyordu. Arthur'u kanapede, kumandasına sarılmış uyurken buldu.

 

Pencereden dolan ay ışığında, göğsündeki kumanda sanki bir an parladı ve başka bir şekil aldı.

 

Morgana ilerleyerek koltuğun arkasından bir battaniye aldı, Arthur'un üzerine örttü. Uykulu bir mırıltı, "Döndün mü?" diye sordu.

 

Morgana onun altın rengi saçlarını okşadı, "Döndüm. Uyu, Arthur..."

 

***

 

Gölde bir kayık vardı.

 

***

 

Bazen, sokakta gördüğü hiç alakasız yüzleri tanıyor gibi oluyordu. Bu, siyah saçları taranarak geriye yatırılmış olan adam mesela, Starbucks'ta kahvesini beklerken Morgana yemin edebilirdi ki onu bir yerden gözü ısırıyordu, yüzü kırışıklarla, şakakları kırlarla biçimlenmişti, koyu renk gözleri bir an Morgana'ya kaydıysa da, kibarca gülümsemekten başka bir tepki göstermedi.

 

Görevli, "Bay Agravaine?" diye seslendi, adam kahvesini alıp dükkandan çıktı. Koyu renk bir atı olmalıydı, belki de bir çiftliği vardı.

 

***

 

Durakta beklerken pis pis onu süzen, dolgun dudaklı, kısacık saçlı şu kız. Boynundaki altın kolyesini çekiştirip duruyordu ve Morgana onun cebinde küçük, mavi bir taş taşıdığından emindi. Bir cadıydı o- veya cadı olmaya çalışıyordu, çağ çocukları Harry Potter'la büyümüşlerdi. Bu ise işi bir adım ileriye götürmüştü, bir Wicca- Wiccan... her neyse. Kendi babasını öldürmüştü. Tehlikeliydi. İsmiyse Sophie'ydi... hayır, Sophia...

 

Morgana bazen kendini korkutuyordu.

 

***

 

" _Kardeşim?..._ " diye onun yüzüne baktı Morgause, Morgana bir an kıpırdamadan onun açık kahverengi gözlerinin içine baktı ve bir özlem duygusuyla sarsıldı.

 

" _‘Kardeşim'_ diyordun Morgana?" diye yumuşak bir tonla tekrar hatırlattı ona Morgause, ikisi karşılıklı oturmuş, kahvelerini içiyorlardı.

 

"Ah evet," diye mırıldandı Morgana, "Üvey kardeşim aslında, Arthur... Annemin vefatından sonra tekrar babamın yanına döndüm. Bir süre aramız çalkantılıydı... ama şimdi biraz daha işler yolunda."

 

"Sevindim senin için," diye yanıtladı onu Morgause, bakışlarının içi sevecen bir ifadeyle doluydu, "Ailenin nasıl sorun yaratabileceğini bilirim, her zaman açık bir kapın olmalı..." Masanın üzerinden elini uzatıp Morgana'nın parmaklarını sıktı, "Gene de bilmeni isterim, her zaman beni bir abla olarak görebilirsin, ne zaman bir sorunun olsa bana gel."

 

Morgana dolu dolu gözlerle ona gülümsedi.   

 

***

 

Kayığın içinde ise bir adam yatıyordu, önemli bir adam, büyük bir adam...

 

Bir Kral.

 

***

 

Yatağı bir gıcırtıyla sarsıldı, arkasından bir sıcaklık gelerek ona sarıldı.

 

"İyi misin?" diye mırıldandı Arthur ona.

 

Morgana gözyaşlarını durdurmaya çalışarak burnunu çekti, başını salladı.

 

Arthur eğilip onu saçlarından öptü.

 

***

 

O sabah işten izin aldı ve uzun zamandır uğramadığı bir yola koyuldu. Birbiri sıra bahçeli, düzenli evlerin sıralandığı bir siteye geldi, kabanının kapüşonunu başına çekerek bir tanesi izlemeye başladı. Çok geçmeden evin kapısı açıldı, okul çantası sırtında sağa sola savrulan, dokuz-on yaşlarında bir erkek çocuğu evden fırladı. Yanakları sağlıklı bir renkle pembe pembeydi, siyah kahkülleri iri mavi gözlerinin üzerine düşüyordu.

 

Morgana, Mordred okul otobüsüne binene kadar uzaktan onu izledi, sonra evine döndü.

 

***

 

"Beni takip mi ediyorsun?" Morgana oturduğu yerden suçlayan gözlerle baktı.

 

"Sadece senin yanında olmaya çalışıyorum, Morgana," dedi yumuşak bir sesle aynı genç adam ve ona elini uzattı, "Daha önceki hatalarımın telafisi, diyelim..."

 

Arkalarından hafif bir müzik sesi geliyordu, Morgana ona elini uzattı ve ikisi yavaş hareketlerle gecenin ve yıldızların altında dans etmeye başladılar.

 

"Seni rüyalarımdan hatırlıyorum," diye fısıldadı Morgana ona, "Gölün kıyısında, yanımda duruyorsun."

 

Hafifçe başını salladı adam ve Morgana'nın parmaklarını avucuna, göğsünün üzerine çekerken başını çevirerek mavi gözleriyle ona baktı, "O rüyayı hatırlamaya çalışma, olur mu?" diye rica etti usulca, "Bir süre daha..."

 

"Sen de... benim gibisin," diye bakışlarını ona kaldırdı Morgana.

 

Karşısındaki yüz hafif bir gülümsemeyle kıpırdadı, "Her zaman birbirimizi tamamladık biz, seninle ben."

 

"Bir şato vardı."

 

"Evet."

 

"Bir ejderha."

 

"Evet."

 

"Seni öldürmeye çalıştım," diye fısıldadı Morgana.

 

"Denedin," dedi yumuşak bir sesle Merlin, sanki tatlı bir anıyı hatırlıyormuşcasına.

 

"Neden geldin?" diye fısıldadı Morgana. Elinde değildi. Sesi bir anda onu terk etmişti.

 

"Hatırlamaya başlamıştın," dedi yavaşça Merlin, "Uzun sürmeyeceğini biliyordum."

 

Morgana'nın parmakları onun avucunu sıktı. "Arthur biliyor mu?"

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı. "Henüz değil."

 

İkisi müziğin ritmiyle salınmaya devam ederken Morgana yutkundu, bakışlarını onun göğsüne indirdi, "Şimdi beni öldürecek misin?"

 

O kadar büyük bir güç taşıyan parmaklar nazikçe onun çenesine dokundu, Merlin gözlerine baktı, "Asla seni incitmek istemedim Morgana... her zaman neyi, niye yaptığını anladım. Başka şartlar altında, senin yaptıklarını ben yapıyor olabilirdim. O kadar farklı yollardan da yürümedik aslında, seninle ben..." Merlin bakışlarını eğdi, "Özür dilemek istedim. Her şeyden önce- en başında, sana güvenmediğim için."

 

Morgana onun gözlerini bulmaya çabaladı, "Ya şimdi?"

 

Merlin bir süre sessiz, ona baktı. Sonra eğilerek onu dudaklarından öptü.

 

En yakınlarındaki bahçe lambası altın bir ışık çakarak patladı ve gökten kıvılcım yağmuru olarak yanlarına düştü.

 

Evin kapısı açıldı ve merdivenlerde sarı bir kafa belirdi. Arkasından dışarıya şövalyeler döküldü- üzerlerinde zırhlar olmasa da aynı cesur çocuk-adamlar topluluğuydular. Alkışlar ve ıslıklar koparken Arthur, "Kim arkadaşın, Morgana?" diye bağırdı.

 

Zar zor aralarından çıkan Gwen onları dürtükledi ve gülerek tekrar içeriye sokmaya çabaladı.

 

***

 

Gölün üzerinde bir kayık vardı. Kayığın içinde ise bir adam. Büyük, önemli bir adam. Bir Kral. Çok sevilmiş ve bir o kadar da ihanet görmüş, bir daha yeri doldurulamayacak, altın bir Kral. Göğsünde birleşmiş parmaklarının arasında ise efsanevi bir kılıç.

 

Kayık gölün beyaz, sisli sularının arasından bilinmeyene doğru ilerlerken kıyıda onun uzaklaşmasını izleyen sadece iki kişi vardı.

 

Elleri titriyordu. Parmaklarının ucunda hala kan vardı. Ama buradaydı. İlk kez, doğru yerdeydi.

 

Yanında inanılmaz biri duruyordu. Yasla ağırlaşmış yüzü hiç olmadığı kadar donuk, hiç olmadığı kadar güçle doluydu.

 

Merlin parmaklarını uzatıp onun elini yakaladı.

 

Birlikte, yan yana Avalon'un kapılarının Arthur'a açılmasını izlediler.

 

Kayık sonunda altın bir ışığın içinde kaybolduğunda, Morgana'nın yüzü, onun göğsüne gömülüydü, titreyen vücudunu durduracakmışcasına onun hala savaşın tozunu taşıyan ceketine sarılıyordu.

 

Merlin'in yumuşak bir tonla oynayan dudakları saçlarının arasına bazı kelimeler söylerken bilmekten çok hissetti ve olmasına da izin verdi.

 

Bir an sonra her şey bitmişti.

 

***

 

Merlin, elini avucunda sıktı, "Merak etme," dedi, gözlerinin içine bakarak.

 

Nefesi soğuk havada asılı kalırken eve doğru ilerledi, elini en öndeki adama uzattı. "Selam, ben Merlin," dedi.

 

Arthur tek kaşı havada onu süzdü. Sonra elini yakalayıp sıktı, "Hoş geldin, Merlin."

 

Adamlar tarafından sırayla pat pat omzuna vurulurken geride kalan Morgana, gözlerinde tutamadığı yaşlarla gülümsüyordu. Hepsi geri tekrar eve doluştu, gülüşmeler ve sesler yükselirken içeriden müziğin sesi açıldı. Merlin ise durup onu bekledi.

 

"Leydim," diye elini uzattı, muzip bir pırıltı gözlerinde parlıyordu.

 

Morgana onun koluna girdi, "Lordum," diye hafifçe dizlerini kırarak bir reverans yaptı.

 

Birlikte, yan yana içeri girdiler.


End file.
